


Propose to Me!

by xAlicexLunax (Alice_Luna)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/xAlicexLunax
Summary: “I just saw that asshole from work, that still doesn't believe I'm in a relationship, coming this way, so… act like you're madly in love with me!”What?“... but I am madly in love with you,” Most of the time, “Though I'm starting to reconsider it.”“But I need you to really show it!” Phichit whined as he tugged on Seung-gil’s sleeve. What the hell? Does that man even follow Phichit on Instagram? Literally 2 out of 5 pictures involves Phichit showing off their relationship. “I know! Get on one knee and propose to me!”





	Propose to Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a post that rilgwilym on tumblr made. Thank you so much for thinking of it! I thought that this worked really well with Seungchuchu. If anyone has a better idea for a title, please let me know.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

 

“So then Yuuri said that he and Viktor decided to have a winter wedding and then Yuuri asked me when I was free so we could plan a day to look for a suit for him, because if you saw him 3 years ago, you would totally agree that he had a terrible taste in suits,” Phichit chattered off before taking a break to sip on his latte. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“You’re talking about Yuuri too much,” Seung-gil muttered as he lifted his coffee.  

 

Phichit smiled sweetly and grabbed Seung-gil’s hand, reassuringly, “Don’t worry, you’re still my favorite.” Seung-gil returned the gesture with a small smile.  It’s so nice to have a relaxing, lazy sunday brunch at a nice little cafe with Phichit, especially since Phichit said that work- “Shit, quick! I need you to act like you're in love with me!”

 

And there goes the nice moment.

 

“What?” 

 

“I just saw that asshole from work, that still doesn't believe I'm in a relationship, coming this way, so… act like you're madly in love with me!” 

 

What?

 

“... but I  _ am _ madly in love with you,” Most of the time, “Though I'm starting to reconsider it.” 

 

“But I need you to really show it!” Phichit whined as he tugged on Seung-gil’s sleeve. What the hell? Does that man even follow Phichit on Instagram? Literally 2 out of 5 pictures involves Phichit showing off their relationship. “I know! Get on one knee and propose to me!”

 

“I literally just asked you to marry me last week,” he said. And that was hard enough the first time in the privacy of their own apartment! Even if Seung-gil already knows Phichit’s answer, that doesn’t mean that he wants everyone else in the cafe to know! 

 

“And? Do it again!”

 

“You're unbelievable,” Seung-gil muttered under his breath. Yet he still loved Phichit enough to move in with him and propose. 

 

“I know, so propose to me again before I ask someone else to do it.”

 

Hell can freeze over before he lets someone else propose to  _ his  _ Phichit.

“Do I actually need to say it?” Because Phichit is probably more than capable of acting like lovestruck. 

 

“Yes!” he hissed. 

 

“For the love of…” Seung-gil sighed and asked very monotonically, “Phichit, will you marry me?” 

 

“Put like 70% effort in it!” Did something like this need that much effort? This is just stupid, Phichit could just call that guy over and show him that Seung-gil and him are dating and that would be that. “I won’t hide vegetables in dinner for the next 2 weeks,” Phichit offered.

 

And he is convinced to put effort in. 

 

“Look shocked,” Seung-gil whispered before dramatically pushing his chair back to get the attention of the majority of restaurant, “Phichit Chulanont, I love you and I want to be able to spend the rest of our lives together,” Seung-gil pulled out the box in his pocket (that he was planning on giving to Phichit when they were at home, but Phichit just had to ruin his plans!) and opened it to reveal a platinum ring, “Will you marry me?” 

 

“Yes!” Phichit immediately hugged Seung-gil and the patrons of the cafe clapped for the newly engaged couple. 

 

Oh he really hoped that no one was recording that, if  _ his  _ coworkers (fuckin’ JJ), were to find that, they would never stop bothering him about relationship stuff.  

 

A man with a horrendous button down called out, “Phichit?” 

 

“Oh, hi Paul.”

 

“W-Who’s your friend there?” 

 

Seriously? Seung-gil literally went through the pains of having to reenact his proposal in a moderately crowded cafe and this idiot thinks that they’re just friends? There is literally a ring on Phichit’s finger! Is he doing this on purpose for some weird reason? 

“This is Seung-gil, my fiancee,” he introduced. 

 

“Hi,” Seung-gil greeted offering a firm handshake to the man.

 

“Hi.  So it’s official?” Paul asked, still not fully processing that he and Phichit were a couple. 

 

“Yep!” Phichit smiled widely as he clung onto Seung-gil’s arm, “I can’t wait to start planning the wedding! Oh, do you think we can have Guang Hong hold my hamsters during the ceremony?” 

 

“You’ll have to talk to him about that.” Knowing Phichit, he probably already had little suits for each hamster. “But we’ll have to talk to our families first. And my sister said that she’ll take care of the flowers, so we’ll to see her later.” 

 

“Maybe tomorrow or something?” 

 

“Um…” Paul looked uncomfortable. Good! Now he can empathize with how awkward he felt when proposing again! 

 

“Oh right, sorry about that,”  Phichit apologized, but that little smirk said otherwise.  

 

“I’ll go take care of the bill. You two can talk for a little longer.”

 

“Okay!” And cue Phichit talking for the next 3 minutes about their relationship so that it drives the point home. “See you at work tomorrow!” Phichit smiled while one hand was holding onto Seung-gil’s and the other hand was waving at Paul.  

 

“Are you happy now?” 

 

“Yes! Did you see the look on his face? I wish I had a picture of it!” Phichit looked at the new ring on his finger, “When did you have time to get this?” 

 

“While I was walking Hoppang this morning.” He almost didn’t propose because the ring wasn’t ready last week, but everything (reservations for a fancy dinner, both of the King and Skater movies, and the cake from Phichit’s favorite bakery that was in the shape of a hamster) was already ready, so Seung-gil just proposed without it,“They finished engraving it.” 

 

“It looks really good, I absolutely love it!” Phichit leaned in to give Seung-gil a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re the best, what did I do to deserve someone like you?” 

 

Oh please, he’s the one who should wonder what he did to deserve someone like Phichit. 

 

“You better remember not to add vegetables to anything.” 

 

“Yes, yes.”  

 

“Do you think we can teach Hoppang to be the ring bearer?” Seung-gil asked, “We could get him a little suit and everything.” 

 

“Oh, that would be so cute! Then we could get the hamsters to match Hoppang’s suit!” 


End file.
